Increasingly, content sites (e.g., Yelp) offer consumers the ability to not only search for the best restaurants and merchants in the user's area, the content sites provide consumers the ability to buy deals in the user's area. In this regard, the content sites provide one solution to be a “one stop shop” that can offer consumers content, comprehensive listings, and deals thereby giving the content sites the ability to steal market share from deal sites.